What if? part2: The guided tour
by Shadow Walker
Summary: See part 1


Part 2: The guided tour   
  
Squall was now standing on the balcony outside the ballroom. The festivities inside were still as loud as a couple of hours ago. It was as if the party members lived only to party that day. And in a way it was. Because although they had reason enough to be happy -some of them had just made it into the most elite of all mercenary groups- the new SeeDs and there friends did realize that this could be there last party ever. So it was quite understanding that they wanted to party until they dropped.  
  
Squall however didn't even think about the fact that this may very well be his last party. He didn't even notice all the festivities that were going on around him anymore. Instead his mind was racing trough everything that had happened tonight and why it had made him feel so awkward and yet made him feel good.  
Who was that girl? I don't remember ever seeing her in Garden so I don't think she's a SeeD. But if she isn't a student at this place then how did she get in here and why did she had to leave all of a sudden? And what the hell came over me. What was that feeling I had when she grabbed my hand. It felt awkward and yet it felt good dancing with her. After a while she even made me feel comfortable. And that one instant when we stopped dancing and simply looked at each other I... I think I wanted to kiss her? Damn Squall get a grip on yourself those feelings were simply your hormones acting up, right?  
  
*****************************************************  
  
An hour or so later Rinoa stepped out of the Headmaster's office and took the elevator down to the second floor ready leave Balamb and go back home back to Timber. Whoohh boy I can't believe I did it. No we may finally be able to liberate Timber. Although I would have liked it if we had gotten more SeeD members for support, still is a hell of a lot better then the state we were in first As she was walking towards the front gate she looked up at the sky. She heard the party noises coming from the ballroom on the second floor and she remembered her dance with that silent yet cute guy. Hmm now that I think of it I haven't even told him my name nor he his. She stopped and turned around and headed back towards the elevator. Maybe he's still at the party.She thought while she pushed the button for the second floor.   
She didn't exactly now why she was going up. Heck she didn't even know him, but this might be her last chance to get to know him better.  
  
This time she had an easier time getting in the ballroom since the bouncers weren't really watching the door anymore instead they were now also participating in the ongoing festivities.  
She walked in the ballroom and immediately looked around hoping she could find that guy from the dance.  
When she couldn't see anyone she felt disappointed and was about to leave again when she saw him. He was standing outside on the balcony looking at the stars that lightened the black night sky. She smiled as she saw him standing there and started walking towards the balcony. She felt her hart beating in her troth as she approached the guy on the balcony.  
  
*************************************  
  
Squall was looking at the stars that were shining bright in the midnight sky. He enjoyed the silence it made him feel comfortable. This was the only time he could make sense out of his thoughts. He turned his head slightly and looked over his soldier as he heard someone approaching. He looked and saw that it was the girl whom he had been dancing with. Immediately he felt his hart beginning to race and he had that awkward feeling again.  
  
"Hey again." She said as she approached him and went to stand next to him. "Hi" he simply replied not looking at her. "Thanx for that wonderful dance, you were an excellent student"  
There was a short silence before Squall replied. "Thanx".   
Rinoa placed a hand at her mouth and giggled a little. "I see. Your the strong and silent type eh"  
"...Whatever" he simply replied. "Well uumm yeah. I came back here cause I realized I haven't even told you my name" she said holding out her hand. "I am Rinoa Heartily and you are?" For a moment Squall just stood there and looked at her "Squall, Squall Leonheart" he replied.  
"Well Squall pleased to meet you."  
"I'm sorry for leaving you standing there all of a sudden but I had something really important to do". "Forget about." "Well, umm now that I'm here again could you maybe umm show me around garden." "Sorry I can't I was planning on going to the training center" "Well then I'll just tag along if you don't mind" "No, you are no student of at this Garden and I don't wanna be responsible if something happened to you". "Heee, I can take car of myself you know. I really can fight" "Now come on" she said and again she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the elevator.  
  
After a short time they arrived at the training centre. "Lead the way" Rinoa said.   
Squall looked at her with a frown on his face but realized that she was going with him whether he liked it or not. But he had to admit, for once he didn't mind the company. "Fine" and he walked into the training center followed close by Rinoa.   
After a short time they encountered two Grats and Squall was worried that something might happen to Rinoa. But he found out that she really could take care of herself as she raised her right hand and released the trigger sending her blaster edge straight at the troth of one of the grats.   
After a short battle they defeated the grats and continued walking trough the trainig center when they arrived at the middle of the training center. "What's that over there" she asked as she pointed at the door. "That's supposed to be the secret area" he replied "That's where couples go after curfew". "Oohh I see" "Come one let's go check it out" she said dragging him by his hand towards the secret area.  
  
When they entered the secret area Rinoa noticed some couples talking and couples making out.  
She walked to the wall and looked at the magnificent sight of the Garden that laid in front of them. Squall sighed and then followed and went to stand next to Rinoa.  
"So your a student at this Garden huh" "Yeah" he replied "Although I'm not a student anymore I graduated from my SeeD exam today" "Well congratulations then. Hey maybe I'll be seeing you again then". "Why?." "Well as of this day I have a contract with Garden, but I wont bother you with the details" "..Fine". "Anyway how long have you been a student at this Garden" "I... don't know. For as long as I can remember I guess" "Hmm okay. May I ask how you got that scar on your forehead" "I got it during a training session. My training partner fought dirty and used fire to blind my vision. After I almost regained my balance he slashed his gunblade across my forehead." "Hey was that fight with a guy named Seifer?" "Yeah, how did you know?" "Cause he told me. He was the one who got me in here. He's a real nice guy." "Seifer? A nice guy well that's a first" "What do you mean?" "Well Seifer isn't exactly everyone's favorite student. I especially hate his guts after what he did to me" Squall said pointing at his forehead.   
"Well there's one good thing about that" Rinoa said as she turned to face him. "Oh and what's that?" "The scar makes you look even sexier" she simply blurted out causing Squall to frown again. She moved closer to him and before she realized what she was doing she kissed him.  



End file.
